


The Third Law

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Series: The Third Law Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crying, Discrimination, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Government Agencies, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: When in the middle of his heat Alexander Hamilton begs his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson to claim him, both are plunged into uncharted territory.  Alexander confronting his own submissive omega side, and Thomas trying to gain the trust he shattered by taking advantage of his boyfriend's vulnerable state.





	1. Civilization and the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> For openmynded on Tumblr, based on a conversation that was had through asks by user cosmic-darikano. I am not them. I am just a just a person who saw a prompt and ran with it. This is my first fic in years.

_ There is Civil Law, that which separates US from the jungle, and the Natural Law, that which binds US to back to the jungle.  And then there is the Third Law: Love.  One cannot run from all three forever  _

 

Thomas Jefferson looked down at his phone for the sixteenth time that afternoon.  Usually, by this time, he would have received a text from one annoying, loud mouth, runt of an omega asking about dinner plans or the latest proposal that The Estate had churned up for the district to implement.  But as of yet, that omega had been strangely quiet. 

 

‘ _Well_ ,’ thought Jefferson picking up his phone through his contacts, ‘ _he is not here today.  Probably doesn’t know about the proposed Alpha tax cut._ ’  There would have been fifty text messages and just as many missed calls on all of the alphas’ phones in the office.  Nevermind most alphas, Jefferson included would not have been favor of such a tax cut.  Nevermind that it was something The Estate dreamed up, and Washington hated those bastards probably just as much as that pushy foul tempered omega.  Nevermind that that same omega and Jefferson had been dating for ten months now.  All it mattered to Alexander Hamilton, the District 51’s Secretary of the Treasury was that every alpha heard his displeasure as the highest ranking omega in the administration. 

 

The alpha sighed.  As much as he was sure the entire office would thank him if he kept the proposed bill out of Alex’s mind, he knew that delaying him would make the explosion later worse.  Besides, his boyfriend was possibly sick and some TLC, in the form of his favorite curry from his favorite Thai place.  Standing up from his desk, Jefferson gathered his laptop, cellphone, and the bill into his shoulder bag, electing to sling his tailored made suit jacket over his arm instead of putting it on.  It was rather a warm day in the 51st District, and the breeze from the Potomac River only could do so much.  He gave large smile to Sally, his beta secretary who simply waved him away with her usual seductive smile.  James Madison caught his eye in the lobby of the capitol rotunda, giving him a mixed look of paternal disapproval and amusement.

 

“Oh, don’t you start Jemmy!” Jefferson called as he walked past security.  “If Aaron was sick-”

 

“I would work until five and not bring a lick of work with me.” James shot back, already turning back towards his office.

 

“Because you’re dating a boring beta!”  And before James could retort, Thomas was out into the streets, bustling with the rest of the non-civil servants and school tours all gathered around the statue of Christopher Jackson, The First District President.

 

The drive to the Thai restaurant was uneventful, the wait blissfully short; the small elderly omega woman recognized him the moment he was on the curb and began the order immediately.  Perks of having a curry addict for a boyfriend.  The old woman smiled indulgently him as she handed the yellow curry over.  “Put a little extra gravy in there for Mr. Hamilton.  Give him my love, will you?”  Jefferson winked, passing over the money with a pretty sizable tip as he turned to leave.

 

Alexander’s apartment was one of the more vintage buildings, built near the turn of the century.  Despite the lovely living quarters, the entryway was gray and stunk to high heaven cats.  A large picture of fat old alpha in a wing-back chair stared down at visitors as though he was ready to take any upstarts wishing to take what was his.  Today at the base of the portrait was Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette and the wizened old beta landlady in a heated debate as Jefferson walked in.

 

“Just take the check!” Lafayette was saying pushing an envelope at the woman, his eyes near slits as he struggled to keep his baser instinct in check.  (It is considered rather bad form, to allow one’s animal tendencies show in public outside of custom and ceremonial events.)

 

The old woman shook her head, petting a rather fat ugly orange cat.  She gave the French omega a withering look. “I don’t take money from omegas.  I will only accept it from your better, tart.”

 

The former diplomat gave a little growl.  “HE signed the check.  I earned the money!  He is running late and this is due tomorrow!  And the last time this happened you charged us a late fee!”

 

“Should have reminded him.  Isn’t that your job, harlot?”

 

“Actually, I believe his job is in the foreign office,” Thomas cut in smoothly.  The old woman wheeled around, ready for a fight, but realizing she was in the presence of her ‘betters’ she cat her eyes downward.  Jefferson strolled over, plucking the envelope from the omega’s hand and giving it to the beta.  “Does this satisfy you sense of decency?”

 

“Ain’t decency,” the old woman said, taking the check reluctantly, “it’s the law.”

 

“Shouldn’t be,” Lafayette snorted, but was ushered away to the stairs before the anything else was said.

 

“You really shouldn’t pick a fight with your landlady.  If you and Hercules get kicked out-”

 

“We’ll sue!  That old cow always has a comment about us unmated omegas.  And Hercules and I living together without mating!”  The Frenchman cast a look of disgust made even more pronounced by the detailed mascara and eye-shadow he wore,  “If I wanted a sermon, I would go to church!”  He sighed and waved away the fight with manicured hand.  “You left work early today, non?”

 

Jefferson held up the curry as they reached the third floor and turned down the hallway towards Alexander’s apartment.  “He didn’t come in and he hasn’t texted at all today.  Thought I could be a considerate boyfriend before I showed him what The Estate just proposed.”

 

Lafayette smiled fondly.  “Oh, you do spoil him!  He loves curry and politics when he is sick.”

 

“And Disney movies.”

 

“At least we share that much in common.”  The omega stopped, turning toward his door as Jefferson turned the opposite way, reaching into his pocket for his own spare keys for Alexander’s apartment.  “Well, I suppose, this is good-bye for now.  Thank you for helping with that witch.”

 

“No problem.  Give Hercules a hello for me when he comes home from work.”

 

“Oh he is here now.  But you have to make a point,” Lafayette gave a small smirk and left.  Jefferson just chuckled and entered Hamilton’s apartment.  

 

It was the primal smell that hit him first.  It smelled sweet and tempting, but sour like sweat.  He nearly dropped the curry.  It was nearly everywhere.  

 

“A-Alex…,” he called nervously.

 

The omega appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing a shirt that Jefferson had left a week back.  His eyes were perfect slits and his ears and tail were on full display.

 

“I-I ran out of heat suppressant,” Alex half spoke half whimpered.  “They usually aren’t this bad…Is that curry?”

Jefferson nodded dumbly, walking further into the apartment and placing the bag of take out on the dining table.  “Thought you were sick.”

 

A small barely suppressed chirp came from Alexander, his brown hair twitching in his brunette locks.  “N-no...just...can’t be seen like this.  I was going to text you, but then I found your shirt and…,” he drifted off as he ran hand his sides.  His tail wrapped around his leg and the alpha could smell the distinct scent of slick running down his leg.  

 

There was beat in time.  One beat of a heart.  A tick of a clock.  A shaky breath in and out.   **A growl.**

 

“Bedroom?” the omega asked hopefully.  They had been hoping all day.  All their life.

 

The alpha let out another growl and prowled forward, looming over the small other.  The omega gave a little whimper and raced to the bed.

 

Thomas for the rest of his days would not remember undressing or the foreplay.  Alex would swear up and down that Alex kissed and bit every part of him before the deed.  The both are fuzzy on the prep; to be fair the omega was so wet with slick and too aroused to need much in the way of prep.  Thomas vaguely recalled taste of slick; sweet as the finest fruit and wine.  

 

Then there was the heat.  The tight heat.  Jefferson was slightly worried he was bruising Alex’s hips, but the moans of, “Harder! More please!” spurned him on.  The alpha only growled and slammed into him, causing the omega to cry out.

 

“Please!  Mate with me!  CLAIM ME!” 

 

There it was.

 

Jefferson stilled his thrusting, looking down at Alex.  His hair was fanned out around him on the pillow like a halo and he was stretching his neck as far as he could, showing the area that sacred area that was only for bonding.  There was a fine sheen of sweat on the omega, and his hairless chest was heaving with every breath.  His eyes were clouded with lust and his ears were plastered against his head in a submissive gesture.  Alexander was in full heat.  He tossed his head and whined at the alpha for stopping.

 

“Alex,”  Thomas tried to reason, his voice sounding hoarse.  “Honey, you aren’t thinking clearly.  Come back-”

 

“You don’t want me!  I’ll be good!  I want to be your mate! Claim me!  Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…” it became a neverending refrain.  The omega was near tears.  He thrust down, desperate for anything.  Everything

 

The alpha growled.  Thomas Jefferson had left as well, and his place a heat driven alpha.  They surveyed the small omega with a mix of hunger and awe.  For their part, the omega once again stretched his neck, submissively lowering his eyes.

 

“No,” the alpha growled.  “Look at me.”

 

The omega whimpered and looked up, his large brown eyes sparkling.

 

“Please.”

 

The alpha leaned down, his breath ghosting over the omega’s neck.

 

_ “Mine.”     _


	2. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone one has a lovely Thanksgiving!
> 
> If you have any questions about the world in question and I will answer either in comments or here next chapter.

_ Omega after mating only desires to be with mate.  All other relationships are superfluous.   It is the death of the independent omega and the birth of a True Alpha. _

 

When Alexander woke up, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary.  True, the room smelled of good sex and there was scent of distant cold curry, but the last time this was not that surprising.  He had vaguely thought that when he had not texted his boyfriend that he may be paid a visit.  So far, things had worked out splendidly.  All in all, a good heat.  

 

The small omega frowned.  Strange.  His heat had passed so quickly.  Oh, he had had those blessed two day heats that thanks to suppressants he had been able to go to work without bathing in cologne.  But usually his heats were four to five day agonizing affairs, with pills, perfumes to mask his order, and barking at anyone who came to close.  Hamilton had lived from the age of twelve to seventeen in a port of St Croix, with amorous traveling alphas had gone through.  They would smile at any omega or beta who smelled too much of perfume, trying to get them alone.  As much as the alphas of District 51 would love to tell themselves they were so enlightened beyond such tendencies, Alex knew differently.

 

Almost on cue, the alpha beside him let out a large snore and shifted in his sleep.  Alexander smiled and leaned over Thomas admiringly.  In sleep, the powerful arms wrapped themselves around one of Alex’s pillows and pulled it closer to the alpha.  He nuzzled into the soft material, his raven curls going in all directions even more so when he was awake.  Jefferson’s ears and tail were on full display, both relaxed and wrapped about himself almost protectively.  The omega chuckled, giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed.  Best not waste however much longer of the day there was with cuddles, no matter how tempting.

 

Standing, the first clue something was different was his tail.  Usually, even during heats and in the privacy of his own home Alex rarely left his tail out.  His little brother had burned his tail, just keeping it out was the official reason.  Years of alpha words, hurt, and prejudice was the other.  Jefferson for his part usually kept his true ears out nearly all the time whenever he was not in public.  Even in the office if the door was closed!  It had been quite embarrassing finding that out.  Still, he supposes, after heat like the one he just had maybe his was for the best.

 

He walked to the bathroom, treading carefully not to wake the other on the bed, stopping by his dresser to grab a pair shorts.  Putting them on in front of the mirror, the small omega took stock of himself in the mirror.  Brown somewhat dirty hair, he needed to shower.  The silly oversized ears he had inherited from his mother.  (Luckily his human ears were pretty normal looking, blessing all things considered.)  His eyes were normal, chocolate pools with dark circles under them.  Alex had a habit of staying up late working on projects.  Living next to two of his best  friends Lafayette and Hercules didn’t help matters; the times they had come over for impromptu game nights!  He waved it away.  The small goatee he had decided to grow on whim a year ago was doing nothing to hide his delicate omega features.  Still, it looked rather nice so there was no point in shaving it.  Especially since Alpha…

 

It was a thought before he saw the damage.   **Alpha.**   _Capital A Alpha._   **Alpha.**   _Mate_.   **Bonded one.**  Permanent.   _Wedded and Bedded._   **Owned. _Claimed Little House Omega._ **  Prison.   **Alpha.**

 

Alexander stretched his neck, practically calling onto the sink to peer at what was clearly there.   **A dark, red bite mark.**  

 

He stood in disbelief as all he could remember rushed back to him.  Hearing Jefferson come in.  The smell of curry.  Slick.  God, so much slick running down his leg.  Then...just a series of images and sensations all a jumble, too heavy to unpack right now.  And in it all, in all that madness, was a bite and the word  _ mine _ .

 

In the distance of the present, Alexander could hear Thomas waking up loudly with a yawn.  It sounded almost like a growl.  The omega inside him whimpered, wanting to go be with their Alpha.  They wanted to be loved.  They wanted to love.  They wanted to build a little nest and-

 

Alex stormed out of the bathroom as Thomas stretched beside the bed.  “Hey!  I can still smell that curry.  Wanna warm it up and watch  _ Princess and the Frog ?” _

 

‘ _More than anything._ ’  

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Alexander screamed, keeping a bit of distance from himself and the Alpha.

 

“Holy shit!  I know we watched it twice already but to be fair the times we’ve watched _Hunchba_ -”

 

“You CLAIMED me last night JACKASS!”

 

Thomas blinked.  He blinked again.  Unbelievable, he blinked again.  “What?”

 

“CLAIMED!  BONDED! COLLARED! BIT THE BROOM!  MARRIED!”  The ‘m’ word was so taboo that both Thomas and Alexander blushed, despite standing around in various states of undress.

 

The Alpha stepped forward, making the Omega preen for a moment before shrinking back.  They did this dance for a few more steps before finally Alexander stopped allowed Thomas to inspect his neck.  There it was.   **The bite**.

 

The Alpha smiled, their eyes filled with pride and satisfaction.   _They had mated with such a splendid Omega.  Small yes, but there was fire in their belly and stars in their eyes.  A wondrous mix of passion and beauty.  Perfection!_

 

Then Thomas came to his senses as Alex hissed at him, “Stop fucking purring you prick!  You CLAIMED me when I couldn’t consent!”

 

“A-Alex, I-”

 

“Save it!  Get out!”

 

Thomas gaped at him.  “You can’t be serious!  We need to talk about th-”

 

“Should have fucking thought of that last night you pervert Alpha!”  The capitalization was even in his voice and it angered him.  Alex grabbed Thomas’s discarded clothes around the room, hurling curses as he went and the items in question as he went.  By the time he was done, Thomas has been hurriedly dressed up to his waist still struggling with his under shirt.  “GET OUT!” The Omega shouted, stomping to the front door of the apartment and pointing at it vehemently.

 

“Umm,” Thomas motioned to Alex.  The smaller man looked down to see that he was still wearing one of the taller man’s shirts.  Yesterday, though it felt like a year ago now, he had found it while in heat.  It had been comforting, surrounded by his boyfriend's scent.

 

‘ _It still was._ ’

 

“I’ll mail it to you!  Maybe I’ll burn it!”  The Omega opened the door and jerked his head towards it.  

 

The Alpha looked unsure for a moment, caught between something primal and humanity.  “Will this make you happy, Little One?”

 

‘ _No_ ’

 

“Yessss.”

 

The Alpha fidgeted once more, before straightening up and walking out like some toy soldier.

 

Alex swayed on the spot for a time, looking at the door in horror and sadness.  Finally, he felt sick to his stomach and he closed it.  Immediately there was an urgent knock.  

 

‘ _Alpha?!  You came back_!’

 

“The hell do you want now!” he snarled, wrenching the door open.

 

“Rude!  Can’t an old but more attractive friend come and dish about your afternoon rendezvous?”  Lafayette strolled, confident as always and hips swaying as he went.  “You can smell you two in the hall, even before Thomas left.  May I ask he wasn’t fully dressed?  I know he likes to show off but...why are your ears and tail out?”

 

“I kicked Thomas out.”

 

The french omega spun around from inspecting the open door of the bedroom in shock.  “What?!  Why?!  You two were so per-”  The omega stopped.  His eyes were suddenly slits.  He stalked closer to Alex, his nose twitching as we went.  Alex this time stayed still; after all, he really had nothing to fear from Lafayette.  The flamboyant man stepped nearer and nearer, finally a foot away.  He barely leaned over to smell the smaller man before jumping back.

 

Long elegant fingers clamped over painted lips.  Tears formed at the corners of hazel eyes, though didn’t run.  (God forbid!  Think of the Cat Eye!)

 

“You bonded!”

 

“Gil, please.  This was a mis-”

 

“You didn’t tell me you little minx!  We are practically family and you do not tell me!”

 

“Laf, I-”

 

“I must call Eliza!  And John!  Oh yes, John!  That beta, he will be over the moon!  Will you have bonding ceremony come the winter?  Oh, it is traditional I know, but the moon in winter is-”

 

“NO BONDING CEREMONY!” Alexander shouted.  “This was a mistake!  Thomas did it without my consent.  I was in heat yesterday, and I didn’t have any suppressants-”

 

“You could have come to me!”

 

“And risk going into hall and the old bat getting a whiff of me?!  No thank you!  Anyway he came over-”

 

“He thought you were sick.”

 

“I was!  And he took advantage of that and...oh god...Laf,” the Omega was at their wits end.  “I kicked out Alpha!  Oh god!  I called him...FUCK.  I...I…HATE him, Lafayette”  

 

Alex collapsed to the floor, hugging himself, deluding himself that the scent of Thomas still lingering in the air and the shirt he wore was not comforting.  Lafayette saw the way he grabbed the shirt, clinging to it like it was the last tangible thing on Earth.  

 

“I’m going to call Eliza.  We will have an Omega night.  We’ll watch Beauty and the Beast or The Lion King and we’ll order Indian food.  Sounds good?”

 

Alex looked up from his spot on the floor, still clutching the oversized shirt he wore.  His tail was wrapped himself and his ears were dropping flat against his head.  Tears were streaking down his face and he was bite mark on his neck with tender devotion.  “I hate him Laf.  Absolutely never want to see him again.” 

The french omega sighed as he pulled out his cellphone to contact Elizabeth Schuyler.

 

Alexander Hamilton had always been a bad liar.


	3. The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning up front. There is brief talk of abortion. 
> 
> Oh and look up openmynded on Tumblr who already did some lovely art of Alex and Laf. Hope not let you down.
> 
> Also if for some reason I don't post for a week, do not worry! Just a bit of life caught up!

_ Runaway omegas will be  _ **_RELOCATED_ ** _ by  _ **_FORCE_ ** _ , if necessary. _

 

James Madison glared at his couch with mild annoyance and sympathy.  Since three weeks ago Thomas Jefferson had showed up on his door step, half drunk half in tears, he had been crashing on the his living room couch.  The smaller alpha at first hadn’t minded.  The situation that his oldest friend (colossal idiot) had gotten himself into was delicate (a hornet's nest of errors).  

 

It didn’t help matters that all the omegas at work had uniformly fallen in line with Hamilton.  They avoided Jefferson like the plague, even a few letting out a hiss under their breath.  Both Lafayette and Eliza had taken to calling at odd times and yelling at Jefferson over the phone.  Madison had tried answering, but only received either polite silence or rude French for all his trouble.  Betas were a mixed bag.  Burr, as always, kept his feelings close to his chest.  But Madison had noticed that his boyfriend had stopped using Jefferson’s name and refused to be in the same room for extended periods.  John Laurens had called twice, once to congratulate Jefferson and the second to tell him Hamilton had yet to burn his shirt, as though it would be some small comfort.  Peggy had threatened to tell her eldest sister about the whole affair if Jefferson didn’t make things right. 

 

But how do you make this situation right?  Every alpha had a solution.  George Washington, District President, had suggested a proper bonding ceremony.  As though it had been delivery of the bonding that Hamilton had objected to.  Charles Lee, Abigail Adams, and a few other alphas around the office water cooler had suggested seeing if The Estate could step in, but knowing the Treasury omegas history, that was the worse option.  The little communication they had had with Hercules Mulligan revealed the man favored the two simply talking out the situation.  So far, Jefferson’s strategy was to avoid all his options and limit any exposure to the omega.

 

And it seemed Alexander supported this plan as well.  He arrived to work as prompt as ever, making a beeline to his office and left just as timely every day barely stopping for a moment to chat with anyone who crossed his path.  The omega looked to be barely eating or sleeping; the circles under his eyes had gotten worse and the turtleneck sweaters and collared shirts he wore hung from his shoulders.  But for each pound he seemed to lose, Jefferson lost twice as much.  He look over and see his Omega, so small and in so much pain, and a voice would growl in his head. 

 

_ ‘Hurt your Omega.  Hates you.  Not strong enough.  Not good enough.  Weak.  Weak.   **WEAK** ’ _

 

“Thomas?” James called nudging the taller man from his daily guilt trip.

 

Jefferson turned, eyes shining and ears on full display.  Jemmy and him had been raised so close to one another, it wasn’t a breech of etiquette to have them out in his apartment.  “I fucked up Jem.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“He will probably never forgive me!”

 

“Most likely.”

 

The taller alpha screwed up his face.  “Aren’t you supposed to comfort me or something?”

 

“I tried that the first week and you nearly bit my head off.  I tried listening, and you scared by ‘boring beta boyfriend’ half to death with the racket you made sobbing.  Tough love’s turn,” the smaller man said with a sigh.  He pushed the other’s longer legs out of the way and sat down on his couch.  “Nothing is going to happen if you keep moping like this.  You need to eat and sleep on a proper bed or nest.  You are killing yourself!”

 

“I deserve it.  Did you see him yesterday?!  He nearly passed out in the cabinet meeting!  And he doesn’t even look at me.  If he was on fire and I had a glass of water, he would burn to death!”  Jefferson curled into a ball, letting out small distress chirps like a kitten missing their mother.  “He hates me.”

 

Madison sighed.  “I doubt that.  Knowing Hamilton, if he hated you, this apartment building would be up in smoke for even allowing you through the front door.”

 

A rich primal chuckle came from the Alpha.  “My Mate is very strong.”

 

The other alpha responded, recognizing their kind.  “Indeed.  You should be pleased.”

 

There was sharp ringing from the hallway and the grumble of Burr going to the phone bring the the alphas from their musings.  “Hello Madison and Burr residence.  Oh it’s you Hercules.  I-I can’t hear you over those three omegas.  Tell them shut up.  What?!  I still...oh that’s better.  Is who?  HIM?  Yes, HE’S here.”  Burr pulled away from the phone, the towel from he had been using to wash up in the kitchen over his right shoulder.  He walked back to the couch in the living room and placed the land line in Jefferson’s lap.  “Phone call.”

 

Even before he put the receiver to his ear, Jefferson could hear quite the commotion on the other end of the line.  

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey man!”  Hercules Mulligan said, sounding far too calm for all the noise that he was competing to be heard over.

 

“Is that Jefferson!” shouted the distinct voice of Maria Reynolds, come the winter Reynolds-Schuyler.  “He better get his ass over here or…”

 

“Please Maria, you are not helping,” came the usually calming voice of Eliza.  Today however she sounded shrill and emotional.

 

“We have a situation,” Hercules voice was as calm as the ocean after a storm.  “With Alexander.”

 

Jefferson was off the couch at once.  “Has something happened to my Omega?”

 

“Yes!” Maria shouted.

 

“Maria!” Eliza and Lafayette shouted in unison.  

 

The Alpha could hear for one millisecond a sob that sounded like his Omega and he snarled.

 

“You need to come to his apartment right now,” and with Hercules hung up. 

 

Thomas raced to the apartment, breaking nearly every traffic law to get to the apartment.  He ran in, already out of breath.  The beta landlady gave him syrupy sick grin as he entered.  “Oh yes, the Tom Cat returns to the scene of the crime.  Well, I took care of it.  All sorted with in, oh I say, an hour or so.”  

 

He ignored her and raced to the third floor where a small crowd had gathered around Alexander's door.  The alpha glared at each of them in turn as he walked towards the door; a few had the courtesy to disperse.  Others simply smirked and settled in for the show.  

 

Thomas had barely gotten to the door before it was opened and he was ushered inside by Hercules.  The scene was chaotic.  Maria was passing the apartment, flexing her biceps at some invisible threat.  Eliza, on the right side of the couch, looked like she was torn between going to her Alpha and Alexander.  Lafayette was on the left, quietly trying to sing a soothing song but looked ready to break down himself.  And in the center was Alexander.  For once, he wasn’t wearing something obscuring his neck.  The bite had become a proper bonding mark, purple and blue.  The Alpha wanted to stroke the mark, kiss it, nuzzle it, bite it again, anything!  But Jefferson sight of tearful look of the Omega and knew he had to refrain.

 

Hercules coughed.  “There is not much time.  We have a bit of an issue.”

 

“BIT!?” Maria wheeled around, claws at the ready.  “ALEX IS GETTING GIVEN TO THE ESTATE!”

 

“Maria!” Eliza said her voice almost begging as Alex let out a little sob.

 

“I can’t wait to hear your vows,” Lafayette hissed sarcastically.

 

“T-The Estate?  Why?”  Jefferson felt the world stop.  Getting sent to The Estate was nearly a death sentence for some Omegas.  For others, it was a life servitude and abuse at the hand of the Leading Alphas.  

 

“The landlady,” Hercules began.

 

“The cunt,” Lafayette supplied.

 

“The landlady reported Alex as a Runaway Omega.  The are on their way to collect him.”

 

“Runaway...but...how…,” Jefferson looked at each of the individuals in turn before settling on Alexander.

 

Alex sniffed.  It had been a miserable three weeks.  He had barely slept, spending most of nights alternating between crying and screaming for his Alpha.  Despite Lafayette’s best efforts, food had become hard to stomach.  And at work, when he was so close to Jefferson, the Omega in him wanted to crawl to his office and beg for forgiveness.  It was like the taller Alpha had become air or water, and was being denied it.

 

‘ _YOU are denying it. **Alpha** won’t want you!  Or that **thing**!  He’ll put you back on  The Estate.  Stupid, stupid…_’

 

“I’m pregnant.”  The Omega said, his voice breaking.  “We are bonded and I am pregnant.  And I kicked you out.  And that witch is sending me to The Estate.  Like they did to my mom after my dad left.”

 

The Alpha stood shocked, looking at his Omega cry into his hands.  

 

‘ _My Mate is **pregnant** …’_

 

Hercules was speaking, rather quickly, “If you agree that this...separation...was mutual and help pay to um… terminate-”

 

“Abortion, love, say it!” Lafayette spat.

 

“ _I don’t want an abortion_ ,” the Omega whispered, but only his Alpha heard him.

 

“We’re running out of time!” Maria growled.

 

“Please Thomas.  Help Alex,” Eliza pleaded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

 

Alpha and Omega looked at one another.  A million words flowed.  A thousand little moments.  Hundreds of questions.  Just as many answers.  One conversation.

 

There was a ruckus from the hallway and a jingle of keys in the door.  The old beta popped her head in, her sweet smirk still plastered on her face.  “Not intruding on some din of sin am I?  The lads from The Estate came early.”  

 

The door swung open and two well dressed alphas strolled in behind the beta.

 

“Which one is the Runaway, ma’am?” asked the tallest of the two, a well muscled woman.

 

The beta preened under being called ma’am.  “There!” she all but purred, pointing a gnarled finger at Alexander.  

 

Lafayette hissed.  Eliza let out a little sob.  Maria showed her fangs.  Hercules too prepared for a fight. 

 

“Ma’am, you called these people in vain.”  Jefferson kept his voice even, smooth, calm.   **Powerful**.

 

“Sir?”  The Estate alpha asked, cocking her head to the side, one slit of an eye peering out.

 

Thomas stepped toward Alexander.  He reached his hand out.

 

_ ‘It’s a start’ _

 

Alexander took it, standing up from the couch before collapsing into Thomas’s arms. 

 

“This is My Omega.  I’ll move in this evening.  If that is to your satisfaction?”

 

There was beat, a ticking of a clock, and then finally, “That is more than satisfactory.”  And with that, The Estate alphas retreated, closely followed by a pale beta woman.  

 

The apartment took a collective breath.  

 

_ And the world still spins. _


	4. Nature's Cruel Bias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is surrounded by loving supportive family this holiday (or Thursday for those not celebrating Thanksgiving). For those who are not, know that you there are so many people in this world who will love and support you no matter what. Myself included.

_ An Omega is an Alpha’s treasure.  An Alpha is an Omega’s master. _

 

At first, Alex had been thrilled.  He had been saved from The Estate!  His **Alpha** had been back!  Thomas was holding him and whispering sweet things in his ear about being a family with the baby!  The landlady was probably being fined for wasting The Estate’s time!  All was well.

 

They had spent the first night locked together, kisses and bites and whispers of ‘forever’ and ‘I love you’.  Thomas had finally thrust into him with a growl of, “We have a child Alex!  You have given me the world!” and Alex had only whimpered in response, thrusting back in equal awe.  The Omega was pleased that their sheets once more smelled so thoroughly of their Alpha.  And the Alpha preened with pride at how their Omega had already been developing a nest of extra pillows and blankets.  They had gone to bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and soft linens, hopeful and optimistic about the future.

 

The next day had been pretty good as well.  Thomas had enlisted the help of James, Hercules, Maria, and John to help move his things into the apartment and rearrange the place.  Aaron and Peggy were technically supposed to help but had gotten distracted by Lafayette’s dramatic retelling of the last day’s events.

 

“Will that be satisfactory to you, you old hag?” the omega said theatrically, placing himself in the role of Thomas using Eliza as Alex. 

 

“I think he said that to The Estate alphas,” Eliza chirped from her position being pressed against the french omega’s chest.

 

“Creative lience,” Laf said with a pout.

 

“Encore!”  Peggy called with a laugh.

 

“Truly Oscar worthy,” Aaron said, a small smile playing on his lips.  

 

Alex, who because of the baby had been told to sit out just laughed and watched as Jefferson’s more expensive items were hauled into his living quarters.  He held his tongue when his favorite couch (it was pull out after all) was moved to a corner and the Alpha’s leather L-shaped with recliner seating was placed in front of the living room TV.  Speaking of TVs, his reasonable medium flat screen was deemed too small and alphas (and betas) moved it the bedroom while Jefferson’s massive LCD screen was set up in its stead.  

 

“Now we can watch football in style!”  Hercules laughed as he leaned over the new couch to admire their handiwork.

 

“And the omegas have somewhere to watch their cooking shows- OW! THE HELL!  YOU DO WATCH COOKING SHOWS ALL DAY!” Maria nursed her shoulder as she looked down at her fiancee.  

 

“Sometimes we watch _Say Yes to the Dress_ , darling,” Lafayette purred, resting head on Eliza’s shoulder.

 

Usually, being deemed in the weaker role, pushed toward into a separate room when he actually did enjoy football just as much as most of the alphas present, would have angered Alex.  But he just laughed with the rest and snuggled against his Alpha with no further comment.  

 

Even when he went to work, the usually fierce no public display of affections or omega tendencies had been thrown to the wayside for the moment.  He and Thomas walked into the Capitol building hand in hand.  Thomas walked him to his office and Alex presented his neck so the Alpha could give his one last nip or kiss before the Omega passed off the lunch he had made for him.  Sometimes he wouldn’t make the Alpha a lunch, and they would walk arm in arm to the cafeteria.  Thomas would pick out food (‘ _I read an article that chicken noodle soup is very good for early pregnancy.  Or it may have been my aunt._ ’) and Alex would clean their places when they were done  (‘ _ I don’t mind!  You hav _ _e have that report, the one about inner city schools._ ’).  Then at the end of the day, they left as they came.  At night, they would have visitors ranging from Lafayette and Hercules to George Washington one evening.  And when that was done, the Alpha would pluck his Omega from the couch and tuck him into bed.  It was such a blissful existence.

 

This bliss lasted about month.  Along with morning sickness.

 

It was the shift in how everyone treated him at first that got on his nerves.  Alphas ignored him if Thomas was around, addressing any questions to him rather than Alex.  Even if it was about Alex’s health!  Washington stopped giving him extra assignments.  “The kit lad.  Think of the kit.”  But Thomas received a small pay raise.  “Never a bad idea to have some extra money around when it comes to a family.”  A few of the office alphas stopped talking to him altogether, as though his mating had completely erased him from their mind.  

 

Then there were those betas and omegas who were pushing for his bonding ceremony.  Lafayette and Aaron had come over one Saturday with two overstuffed binders of bonding ceremony planning material; cake designs and flavors, centerpieces, themes, color wheels, flowers, and of course, bonding gowns.

 

“Eliza, that traditionalist silly girl, is getting bonded a blue ball gown,” Lafayette explained showing a picture he had of the dress in question.  “You are so short that you would look like cupcake!  And I don’t see you in blue…”

 

“When James finally gets off his ass and bonds with me, I am going for A-line cut.  And sleeves.  No lace though,”  Aaron said with a sniff, proudly showing a clipped out picture from a magazine.

 

“Well!  I know for a fact that Hercules is going to bond with me come Spring Festival, and I am getting bonded in this!”

 

“It’s...red,” Alex glanced nervously around toward the bathroom.  This was all getting too much.

 

“I’ll probably have it in white or ivory, but look at the embellishments!  And the plunging bust line!”

 

Eliza had offered to take him gown shopping, but Alex had declined.  There really was not point.

 

If that wasn’t bad enough, even Thomas had seemingly changed overnight.  The Alpha had taken to picking out his clothes every morning.  Once again, this had been flattering at first, since he was mostly picking them out of concern for the baby.  Now it seemed he was doing it on appearance.  “And I think this sweater.  With your hair down.  And no glasses.  I want everyone to see my Omega’s eyes.”

 

**My Omega.**  That had become a constant on the Alpha’s lips.

 

“ **My Omega** should not bring work home, it will tire him out.”   

 

“ **My Omega** really should not cook without me present, especially if you get queasy at the smell of garlic.”  

 

“ **My Omega** has made an entire cheese spread for today’s game.  As well as one for the Omega’s watching Say Yes to the Dress in the bedroom.”

 

And through it all, the Omega had stayed quiet.  Oh, he had wanted to speak.  So many times, he had a retort on the tip of his tongue but he had been forced to swallow it.  That nagging, submissive voice inside him would berate him for even thinking of talking back to Alpha (the nerve!).  During cabinet meetings he found he could not speak when he liked, some part of him forcing him to keep seated as others spoke over him.  And if Thomas spoke, Alex had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chirping to get his attention.

 

He hated it.

 

So one bright day, Alexander woke up early and quickly grabbed closes from the closet and raced out the door.  He changed in Lafayette’s apartment, who just stood watching him shaking his head.  The Omega raced out of the building after that, for the first time in month taking public transport.  That was a bad idea, and he showed up to work half sick half tired already.  Security gave him funny looks as he walked in alone but made no passing comment.  By the time he reached his office his phone had fourteen text messages asking where he was from Thomas.

 

_ ‘I’m fine.  Just needed to go to work early.’ _

 

_**‘My Omega-’** _

 

Alex tossed his phone away in annoyance.

 

The day went fairly well.  A few confused looks, a few whispers, a few raised eyebrows, but Alex could handle that.  He had always had to handle that on his own.  Everything was fine.  Until lunch.

 

At lunch, Lawrence Edwards and his gang of military alphas had decided to take up three tables and loudly expound on what little passed for intellectual pursuits for them.  Edwards was the cliche alpha.  Chiseled jaw, muscle bound arms, tall, with ocean blue eyes, and feathered blond hair.  He was usually sent on missions outside of the District, but with Spring quickly approaching he had been recalled back.  Alexander loathed Edwards.

 

“So I was thinking,” the big brute was saying as the Omega walked by towards the food counter, “that I should entire The Trials this year at the Festival.  Prove my metal.  Not that I need to.”

 

“Are you going to fight for the favor of some omega or beta?” asked one female omega, practically purring as he tried to get closer to Edwards.  

 

“Well, you could say that.  Maybe duel for an already mated one.  More of a challenge that way.  Well sort of,”  Alex could almost hear the wolfish grin being turned his way.  “Some omegas just throw themselves into being mated.  Can’t live without an alpha or a kit in their belly.  Isn’t that right, Alexander?”

 

The Omega turned and faced the alpha, his eyes flashing.  A few at the table jumped in surprise.  “I can fight you right here and and now!  You fucking massive bas-”

 

Alexander was being pulled backward suddenly, yelping in surprise.  Thomas’s hands was on his shoulder and his waist, but his eyes were staring daggers at Edwards.  “Would you like to repeat what you said to my Mate to me?”  His voice was low, so everyone in the now silent cafeteria had to strain to hear him.

 

Edwards’s face was a mask of alpha calm.  “I said congratulations on your bonding.”

 

Thomas snorted his disbelief, but left without challenge dragging a still stunned Alex behind him.  They reached his office with a few stares, something Thomas could not stand.  He had been raised in the gossipy District 10 and people’s perception of him and his family had been a cause of much anxiety.

 

Once the office door was closed, he sighed in relief.  “Alex, you mustn’t challenge every alpha who ruffles your feathers.”

 

“You never complained before!” The shorter man shot back, arms crossed.  

 

The Alpha could not help but smile at that.  “That was before we bonded!  I am your Alpha now, and as **my Omega** -”

 

“ _ **I AM NOT YOUR OMEGA**_!”  The words were shouted, punctuated by tears.  They cut into Alpha’s skin and buried deep into their heart.  They looked at the little Omega before them still shouting.  “I AM NOT YOURS!  I AM NOT YOUR THING!  I AM NOT A POSSESSION!   _ **I’M ALEXANDER HAMILTON GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!** _  I AM A PERSON OR HAS EVERYONE FUCKING FORGOTTEN THIS!”

 

The Omega took a few shaky breaths, running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm down.  

 

“Y-you do not want me?” the voice was uncharacteristically small?  Alexander glanced up, shocked to find the Alpha with tears matching his own land over his heart as though he had been shot.

 

_ ‘You hurt Alpha.  You **MONSTER**.   ~~What would your mother say~~?’ _

 

“No,” Alex walked over, hurt when Thomas flinched as though he was going to be beaten.  “I just,” he looked for words to say, words he had been practicing in the shower each night, “we bonded so fast.  And I...want to be Alex and Thomas for as long as we can.  No Alpha.  No Omega.  Just...us.  I want you to treat me like before.  Before this.  Protect me yes, but let me debate and choose for myself.  Be my partner.  Don’t make me a second class citizen in my own home.  Let’s make a home for the baby, filled with love and support.  Without, being...Alpha or O-omega.  Understand?”

 

The Alpha listened, staring deeply into the mocha eyes of his little mate.  What Alexander was asking felt somehow against every instinct in his body.  He wanted to scoop the Omega and take him home where no could hurt him.  Have him stay there, becoming round with child and plump with food and love.  Worship his little Omega until his last breath.  Kill anyone who made him cry.  

 

_ But Thomas Jefferson knew Alexander Hamilton.  And he truly madly deeply authentically loved Alexander Hamilton. _

 

Jefferson gave a weak smile, stroking the bonding mark on Alexander’s neck.  “I understand.  Let’s do it.”

 

Outside Sally Hemmings stared down Lawrence Edwards, who simply smirked past her to the closed paper thin door.


	5. Nesting or Cribbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow (Saturday the 26th) and Sunday (the 27th) there may not be updates. Visiting friends for 'You live so far away and grad school amiright so here is Thanksgiving on a Saturday but with a ham' and wedding shoe shopping. I will try to write a chapter and post it before I go, but don't be upset if there is no update.
> 
> Warning also: This chapter does have description of a canon death, grave robbing, and PTSD panic attack. Please keep a cuddle buddy or comfort object nearby if needed.

_ Do not cry my Kit/ Only good dreams tonight/ Should they come for me/ **Know that you will be alright** _

 

“This is stupid,” Alexander declared from dressing room, throwing out the seventh outfit he had tried on.  “I don’t see why I need some special outfit for the Festival this year!  I wore jeans and a t-shirt last year and it was fine.”

 

“Well, for one,” Aaron said smoothly, picking up the outfit from the floor and placing it on back on a hanger, “you probably don’t fit in jeans and t-shirt anymore.”

 

Alex pulled the dressing room curtain back to give full effect to his glare, and revealing the gentle start of a pregnant belly.  The beta simply quirked an eyebrow at his oldest friend.

 

“And most importantly,” came Lafayette, emerging from his own dressing room in white tunic dress and black leggings, “if I am going to be bonded at the Festival this year, I want my omega in honor to be wearing something just as fetching as me.  What do you think?”

 

“Is white really appropriate?”

 

“No.  And that’s why I love it!”

 

Aaron sighed and turned back to Alex who was still pouting.  Since his and Jefferson’s big fight, most of the audience hearing from the usual gossipy sources, the Omega had been on a mission to do anything to avoid being an Omega.  He had Jefferson went to work and bed at several times.  They cooked separate meals from one another.  Alex had apparently had gone as so far as to sleep on his pull out couch for a few nights, before his back demanded he sleep on a proper bed.  Cabinet meetings had become their usual shouting matches once more, and when anyone tried to speak to Jefferson about  **his Omega’s** behavior, Jefferson would simply look towards Hamilton and say, “His name is Alexander Hamilton and he can speak for himself.”  And Alexander Hamilton would glow with happiness.  And Thomas Jefferson would just smile, the Alpha pleasure at a happy mate evident in his eyes.

 

But the Festival of Spring was not something one can avoid.  It was like the Winter Gathering or Pack Independence Day; you were expected to participate.  A year ago, Alex, Aaron, John, Lafayette, and Hercules would should up to the event in the least formal things they owned and walk around defiantly, a large upraised middle finger to the old traditionalist in their finery.  Now, Lafayette and Hercules were planning on bonding at the event, like so many do.  James was opening on of the kit’s events, and Aaron was his date.  And Alex was bonded and pregnant.  The world had turned upside down.

 

“Try this,” Aaron said, passing an outfit to the omega still half dressed in the dressing room.  “It goes with your skin tone.”

 

“If that’s the emerald one, know that I picked it out!” Lafayette called from behind the curtain.

 

“He picked it out for himself,” Aaron whispered, closing the curtain.

 

“I heard that!”

 

“Put your ears away!”

 

“Stop talking about me!”

 

Alex blocked the two out as pulled on the tunic.  He really didn’t want to go to the Festival.  He never did.  But, as a public official (and as the defiant little Omega he was) he was obligated to make an appearance.  And this was the first year he would have a bonded mate.  The Omega allowed a little purr of pleasure before examining himself in the mirror.  The small man hated trying on clothes, even more so now that he was pregnant. 

 

“This will do, I suppose,” he called quickly changing back into the maternity top and leggings he had wore to the store.

 

“Can we see it?” asked the beta.  The Omega trust the outfit and the hanger towards him.  “Ha ha.”

 

Sometime later, the three had found themselves sitting outside a coffee shop watching as across the street the Festival grounds were being prepared.  Colorful tents, an array of stages, and food stalls all being erected, led by a Maria Reynolds on a megaphone.  Her exact words did not carry to them as they sipped their drinks, but her authoritative tone was evident at any distance.

 

“Did you get her and Eliza’s ‘save the dates’?” Lafayette asked.

 

“Photo magnets.  It’s a nice idea,” Aaron sipped his tea.

 

“I thought they were doing bookmarks.  Silly, you know.  I mean, she has to invite half the District and she went for photo magnets.”

 

“Must be nice, to have daddy pay for everything.”  There was lull in the conversation, and Alex could feel two pairs of eyes settle on him.  “Alex…”

 

“Please no.”

 

“Have you and Jefferson thought about a proper bonding ceremony?”

 

“Hadn’t until you both showed up with your binders,” Alex blew bubbles into lemonade in annoyance.  “I never saw myself as the bonding ceremony type.”  ‘ _ Never saw myself as the bonding type as well but here we are. _ ’

 

“And you should not be expected to have a bonding ceremony.  I just want my dearest little brother to know that if he does want one, I am always here to help,” Lafayette flashed a grin before leaning over and peering over his sunglasses at the younger Omega.  “What I want to know is... **cribbing or nesting** ?”

 

Aaron hummed his approval at the question and Alex straightened, placing a hand over his small bump.

 

“I...I…,”  Alex searched for the words, looking out onto the Festival grounds as Maria berated a fellow alpha twice her size.  “I haven’t given it much thought.  I mean, I made a nest for Thomas and I but…”

 

The french omega and the calm beta nodded their understanding.  This was a difficult choice for every parent.

 

“I was both cribbed and nested,” Aaron supplied, as though it was helpful.  “My grandfather was a preacher and against cribs, but my mother kept getting sick after I was born.”

 

“All my siblings, including myself, were nested.  My entire family on my father’s side was nested.  Papa’s side,” the taller omega ran a red nail over his chin thoughtfully, “I think they were cribbed for the most part.”

 

“Weren’t the Schuyler's cribbed?”

 

“I believe they were.”

 

“Wouldn’t think it.  Eliza and Angelica are such old souls.” 

 

“I was cribbed.”  Alex’s voice was small.  He hadn’t really thought about his childhood for a long time.  Running his hand over his stomach he continued, “F-father didn’t want kits in the nest.  Didn’t want kits.  So…Mom did nest me..before...at  **The** ...It’s  **where…** ”

 

Lafayette and Aaron were out of their chairs in moments, hugging the small Omega.  They only let go when they had finally made it back to the apartment and handed him off his Alpha, who quickly put the small man to bed.  Thomas hoped that a good night’s sleep would be just want the Omega needed.  

 

_ The stink of The Estate Omega Quarantine Barracks was near unbearable.  It smelled of blood.  It smelled of feces.  Of urine.  Of pus.  Of dried slick.  Of lost hope.  Of broken dreams.  Of cold.  Of death.  It even had permeated the nest mother had made.  Alex could barely move.  His tail was wrapped around bony leg, every bump of vertebrate on display.  His thin skeletal arms were wrapped tightly around his mother, who clung back as hard as she could...he could barely feel her….   _

 

_ Rachel moved a dirty lank of hair from her kit’s face.  “It will be alright my kitten.  It will be alright.”  Her fever had made her dream of her Alpha and she had nearly clawed Alex out of the dirty rag heap she had been able to knit together in this hell hole. _

 

_ “Mama,” Alex could smell it coming for her.  She had been feeding him every portion given to her.  Just a little longer and this should pass.  Then they go back and just be servants.  Scrub this.  Wash that.  Avoid a wandering hand. _

 

_ “My good Little Alex.  You are so strong.  I hope you find an Alpha who will protect you…” _

 

_ “No Mama!  I can protect me!  I can protect us!  Mama!” _

 

_ Rachel just smiled.  Her soft eyes slowly, slowly becoming as dull and glassy as a doll’s. _

 

_ “Is the old hag gone?” _

 

_ “Smells like.” _

 

_ “Think in that nest of her’s she hid some food?” _

 

_ “Bet she hid some jewels.” _

 

_ “Oooo bribe the Alphas.” _

 

_ “What’s this?!  A kit?!  Get of here!  This is ours!”     _

 

**“No!!!”** Alexander woke in tears, clawing at two people long since dead.  

 

Thomas was at his side immediately.  “Alex!  Alex!  Little One!  Wake up!  It’s a dream!  It’s a dream!”

 

Alex shook himself away.  The Omega took deep breath trying to calm himself.  It didn’t work.  He was still there!  In that  **_place_ ** !  That  **_place_ ** he had left behind!  “She died!  There!  In that room!  In that nest!  I couldn’t do anything!  I couldn’t protect her!  I can’t protect anyone!  What if I can’t protect the kit?!  What if they get sick too?!”

 

“Alex.”

 

“ _ They _ only brought food once a day!   _ They  _ didn’t care  **she** died!   _ They  _ didn’t care that they took apart  **her** nest!  They didn’t care  **he** hit  **her** all the time before  **he** ran off!  Didn’t care that  **he** hit  me!”

 

“Alexander.”  But the Omega was not listening.  Thomas watching the panic build and build as he wove his story, painting a picture of fear, loss, and betrayal.  The Alpha in him wanted to find this  **_HIM_ ** and slice him into ribbons, to fight the angels that dragged away Rachel from his world, and murder every other alpha who had ever deemed to hurt  **his Omega.**  But that time had long ago come and gone.  And it really did would not help the matter at hand.

 

He could feel instinct propelling him forward, but he stopped short for one instance.  “Alexander!”

 

“They-”

 

“Forgive me.”

 

“What-”

 

The Alpha leaned over and bit the bonding mark of their Omega.  The could feel the smaller individual sway, as all their panicked talking ended.  There was blessed silence.  For the Omega, they had been transported out of that  **_place_ ** and out of that apartment to somewhere past the Milky Way.  Somewhere where there was no gravity, no time, no pain, no discomfort.  Just their Alpha.

 

Jefferson finally withdrew, sitting back on his heel and the bed nervously.  “I didn’t cross a line, did I?”

 

“N-no.”  Alex swayed, almost collapsing, but was caught immediately by the Alpha.  “How did you know…?”

 

“I don’t know, to be honest.  Just... Alpha in me I guess.  You aren’t mad, right?”

 

“No.  I think, I think the  Omega  in me needed it.”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Floaty,” even to the smaller man’s ears, his voice sounded slurred and small.

 

“Want me to draw you bath?”

 

“But it’s,” the small man peered at his bedside table, “10:30 at night!”

 

“A hot bath, then.”

 

Alexander giggled, his ears twitching as he did.  Thomas always found it cute when they did.  “I suppose if you insist.  But only if you join me.”

 

“Well, why are we wasting time here for!”  And with a grunt and a surprised yelp the pair were off to the bathroom, Alex being carried in Thomas’s powerful arms.

 

_ The past was in the past. _


	6. For the Dancing and the Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be off to see my dearest friends, so there may not be an update until late Sunday.
> 
> Questions for everyone.
> 
> Should I make a tumblr for my writing? For fanfiction and original (that needs beta readers before publishing. And not my dyslexic self)
> 
> Remember to check out openmynded on Tumblr for art, and support all the awesome writers on Ao3!

_ The Festival of Spring is a time to come together as one.  As a pack.  To be denied entry for any reason is criminal.  To not attend, treason. _

 

Jefferson stood pacing in the middle of the festival grounds with James and Hercules, the excitement of the other two alphas feeding his own.

 

“Do you think they decided to ditch?” James said, flicking his ear in clear irritation.  Like most of the festival goers, Jefferson included, the small alpha’s ears and tails were on full display.  His ceremonial garment was light blue and about to be rendered in half out of anxiety.

 

“The way Laf has been bragging to anyone who will listen about being bonded, I doubt it!”  Hercules growed, his own copper suit practically a mess with sweat and dust from the festival grounds.  A few kits raced by and laughed at the trio and they all hissed.  The kits ran off, screaming as the did.  “Probably making an entrance or something.”

 

“Or something?!”  The three turned and gasped.  For Hercules, it was Gilbert Lafayette (titles, titles) in white gown with gold embroidery around the hemlines, his ears tall and straight as his cat eye makeup.  

 

For James, it was Aaron Burr in lavender sweater tunic with a dark black belt and dark brown leggings, his curly ears (something James found simply adorable) even closer to his head in embarrassment.

 

But to Thomas, it was  _ Alex _ .  Alex, in a green flowy long shirt that hung off his small shoulders.  It was Alex, large ears laying flat on his head hands on his rounding tummy and his white leggings containing his lithe legs.  

 

The Alphas purred.

 

The Omegas and Beta chirped and purred back.  

 

From in the distance the sound of the Festival of Spring seemed so far away and yet so near.

 

“Well,” Lafayette’s voice was breathless.

 

Hercules blinked a few times and then nodded.  “Ah yes.  The Bonding Fields.  Um, stargazing and then…”

 

“Smooth,” Aaron muttered and Alex punched his arm.

 

“That sounds magnifique!” the French omega, hugged his alphas arm and grinned back at his companions.  “One hour.  Back there.  Then the Omega and Beta Rest Tent!”  Alex just nodded and Aaron yawned as the pair headed towards North side of the fair grounds.

 

James cleared his throat only to began a truly worrisome coughing fit.  Once he had cleared his lungs and was able to pump air back into them, he look nervously at Aaron.  “Actually was thinking, um, Aaron...if-if before my speech to the kits that we umm… go stargazing as well.”

 

Aaron’s mouth dropped.  He looked from Jefferson to Alex in disbelief.  Jefferson smirked.  Alex gasped.  A minute later he was still maintaining eye contact with the beta as he too was being led to the North and the Bonding Fields.

 

“I-I didn’t see that coming,” Alex said to Jefferson, waving slightly at his friend.

 

“James told me about a month ago.  Finally felt it was time.  Figured Aaron was actually getting impatient about something,” Jefferson turned and leaned down toward the Omega.  “Because.  Y’know.”

 

“Know what?”  Alex turned, suspicious.

 

“We bonded!  James always figured he’d beat to it.  Well he didn’t!”  The Alpha put his arms around the smaller man and nuzzled into his neck, hands resting over the ever growing bump that contained his kit.  “And if I’m honest, I still bested him in mate.”

 

The Omega blushed and allowed a purr, his tail wrapping around the pair of them.  An elderly omega couple walked by and made a comment about young love.  A few more kits raced by and pulled faces but were shooed away by their parents.  Someone came over a microphone and reminded everyone about fireworks, but no one listened.

 

“Let’s go see the stalls.  Before they come back,” Thomas suggested.  The stalls were full with the usual for festivals; crafty wares, overpriced specialty foods, and silly games for plush toys.  They found Washington taking pictures dressed in a cliche Christopher Jackson costume (complete with hat!) giving out Spring flowers to omegas and betas.

 

“Ah!  Hamilton!  Jefferson!  Enjoying the festival?” he asked as they approached.  He plucked a bunch of cornflower out the bundle of flora on the cart behind him and handed it over to the Security of the Treasury.

 

“For the most part,” Thomas said, his grip around his Omega’s waist becoming a little tighter, “was thinking of taking this Lovely One to dance.”

 

Washington frowned slightly, “Is that best?  For the kit?”

 

“As long he doesn’t expect me to break dance, I’m sure a simple box step will do no harm,” Alex said, his eyes daring to look into his superior’s eyes.

 

The President nodded and saluted them as they passed.  

 

The dancing area was mostly filled with older couples swaying to classical music.  A few frowned as the pair entered the tent, but none made any comment.  Alex placed his arms around Thomas’s neck and nuzzled into his collarbone.  Thomas buried his face into his hair, breathing in the scent that he had come to identify as home.

 

_ And they danced. _

 

They danced three songs in a row, swaying to the music and rotating nearly endlessly in a circle.  They would have danced a fourth, but Alex let out a little whine.  “My feet…”

 

“Okay Little One.  Let’s get you a seat and some lemonade,” Thomas chucked, giving the Omega one last little twirl out of his arms.  The Omega giggle all the way until he bumped into another alpha.

 

“WATCH I- OH!  Hey, there Lexi.”  Alexander ears and tail went straight at the voice of Lawrence Edwards’s voice and the nickname ‘Lexi’.

 

“Edwards.  Excuse me.  Thomas and I were just heading out to get a drink,” the small Omega kept his voice even as walked past the military alpha.

 

_ Or, he tried to walk past the military alpha. _  Edwards  **grabbed** the Alex’s  **tail** , and pulled him close to his chest.

 

“Got tired of dancing with a pencil pusher, Sweetheart?  Could always show you a real fun time.   You and that kit of yours deserve better.  You agree, right?”

 

**The Alpha growled in growling agitation.  That was their Omega.  Their ears were back, fangs bared, claws out.  “Let.  Go.  Of.  Him.”** The small gathering in the dance tent shuffled nervously, putting their ears flat and tucking their tails between their legs.

 

**The other alpha, growled back, his eyes becoming slits.  They began a hiss low in their throat.  “Make.  Me.”**

 

**The Alpha snarled and began to slowly advance.  “Do Not Make Me-”**

 

There was a hiss and yowl of pain.  Edwards clutched his face.  The crowd gasped.  Thomas’s mouth fell open.  

 

**The Omega reared back, ready to claw again.  Their now released tail flicked erratically around their body.**

 

Thomas nervously looked around at the assembled crowd, all staring and pointing.  A few alphas gave him approving glances.  A few looked scandalized.  “Alexander?”

 

Alexander swayed.  He turned to his Alpha, his eyes shining.  “Can we get lemonade and see if the others are done?”

 

“Yeah.  Of course, Love.  Need me to carry you?”

 

He nodded, not even caring how small he looked.  The small man just nuzzled into the taller’s chest, trying to get more of that comforting smell.  

 

**_Alexander did not see the Alphas glaring at one another._ **

 

**_The challenge._ **

 

**_The acceptance._ **


	7. You Have No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (but Important) chapter after a wonderful visit to friends!
> 
> Good News! I have a Tumblr! And I am still learning what and how to do things! But you can now follow red-shadow-wolf-19 (Red Shadow Writer) ((Genderbent Esmeralda as the avatar))! 
> 
> Tomorrow (or later today) I will be online and answering asks (and learning more about running a writing tumblr)! So don't be afraid to drop a question about the fanfic, myself, that original fiction I have been working on, or random etc.

_ The Trials is a place for Alphas and Betas to prove their worth, impress their loved ones, and settle scores.  It is also the resting place of young pride and Omega’s hopes. _

 

“How does it look?!  Honestly now!  What color is it?!  Is it bruising properly?  They say if it does bleed a little...I mean there was blood…”

 

“Calm down, you are scaring me!  Let it heal before you start asking about color!”

 

“I always figured you would be the one freaking out.”

 

Lafayette’s laugh was music to Hercules, his head resting on the alpha’s shoulder.  His omega ( **_His Omega!_ ** ) smiled sweetly at the excitable beta that walked with them.  Once leaving the Bonding Fields the pair had met up with Aaron and James, James in a hurry to give his speech to the Kit Action League and Aaron (much like Lafayette) laying his head on the small alpha’s shoulder.  The small government official had asked the tailor to walk his mate back to the Omega and Beta Tent before dashing away with the largest grin Hercules’s had ever seen on his face.  

 

The beta for his part was not his usual calm and collected self either.  Alternating between stopping anyone who got into range to show off his mark and asking Lafayette about its coloration (bonding mark colors was a point of pride for omegas and betas).  The French omega for the most part had tried to calm the other down, but was stroking his own new mark to really put any real effort into it.

 

“That will be our bonding ceremony day, my Sweet.  On that day, I will be run the whole length of the globe because I will be bonded to you,” the omega ( **_HIS OMEGA!_ ** ) purred.  

 

“MY GOD!  I HAVE TO START PLANNING A BONDING CEREMONY!” Aaron gripped his head at the sudden realization.

 

“Calm down!  Or I’ll call Maria over to escort you out of here,” the alpha said, not unkindly.  

 

The beta blushed.  “I-I just thought I had another year before James would bond with me.  And now...we’re all mated!”

 

“John and Peggy aren’t.” the omega quipped.

 

This was waved away with a dismissive gesture.  “You know their thoughts on bonding!  If Alex didn’t think he would bond, god John and Peggy would kill each other for even considering it!”

 

“Yeah!  I remember this one time in college…,” Hercules stopped.  The trio stopped their conversation.  They come to the food court to find a subdued Hamilton nursing a lemonade in between Washington and Jefferson, seemingly having a silent conversation above the Omega’s head.  The moment they felt another alpha’s presence, their heads swiveled up.  Their eyes  **glowed** .  

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Alex?”  Lafayette approached the small man, confused by the whole preceding, unaware of the situation was he witnessing.

 

The Omega looked up, his eyes going large and his voice coming out a little higher than maybe intended.  “Laf!  Aaron!  You’re back!  How’d it go?!” 

 

The taller omega opened his mouth to speak, but Aaron beat him to it.  “AMAZING!  WONDERFUL!  I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY!”

 

“And never so rude!” Lafayette pouted, his arms crossed.  He turned back to the other on the bench.  “Is everything alright?”

 

Alex gave noncommittal little shrug.  “There was an incident when Thomas and I went dancing.  It’s over now.  Nothing to worry about.”   _ Oh _ .  “Are we still going to the Omega and Beta tent?”

 

“And miss out on all the things I want to tell you?!  Of course we are still going!” The Frenchman smiled, waving a hand towards the beta beside him.  “Besides, I’m sure Aaron would love to make plans with you about bonding ceremonies and such.”

 

Aaron nodded excitedly and Alex pulled a face.  But with some help, the pair brought the pregnant Omega to his feet and began to lead him to the tent in question, leaving Hercules alone with the other Alphas.

 

“So,” his voice was cold and serious, “what did I miss?”

 

“ **Edwards** .” the Alpha growled, his eyes slits now his Omega was not in earshot.

 

**_Oh_ ** .  Unbeknownst to Alexander, and Lafayette, Lawrence Edwards had been sending subtle threats to Jefferson.  Threats of  _ stealing  _ away Alexander.  Reminders of  _ the fight _ and  _ those words _ .  Threats of challenging the Alpha’s  _ standing _ .  For the most part, Thomas under the advisement of Washington had ignored such threats.  Best to rise above it and keep such drama away from the Little Omega.  Stress was bad for the kit and Alex was already so fragile from the quick bonding.  But still, the threats kept coming.  

 

“I know the pressure to defend your Mate and kit, Son,” President Washington said, his voice as always sounding tired from years of experience, “but The Trials.  They are not the solution.”

 

“ **He touched my Mate!** ” Jefferson snarled.  “ **He HURT my Mate** !”

 

“He grabbed your mate’s tail.  And your mate gave him a good scratch for his trouble!”  The President took off the wig he wore and massaged his battered ears.  “I met Alexander when he was practically a kit.  Full of fire.  Would not let the fact he was an omega stop him from working on my election staff.  He would fight with anyone who told him no.  I care for him.  I want both of you to be happy.  The Trials...they have their risks.”

 

The Alpha shook his head and before cradling it in his hands.  “If I don’t go, he is going to challenge me some other time.  And...and I can’t lose  him !”

 

Hercules nodded his understanding.  He had had several challengers in the past with Lafayette, even before today when they bonded.  Each time he had feared losing his college sweetheart.  Each time, thankfully, the challenger had backed down.  Thomas, it seemed, was not going to be so lucky.

 

Washington sighed.  The younger Alphas had made up their minds; he could see that.  He had been young once. He had fought in The Trials a few times.  He was happy to say that he had walked out victorious every time.   _ But he had faced down the omegas and betas afterwards.  Mates.  Parents.  Friends.  Brothers.  Sisters.  Relatives.  Winning was the easy part.   _

 

Then there was The Estate.  The Estate usually held their own version of The Trials when they had their family disputes (or when other foreign packs visited).  But for the general public, The Trials were considered a barbaric, but necessary, evil.  Something to enter but immediately back down in protest.  Or go into half-heartedly and laugh about it later.  The public, ‘respectfully’, disagreed.  And The Estate, ‘respectfully’ made their displeasure known.  Fines and public shaming were the usual for those who actually drew blood in The Trials.  For more serious matters...well… as long as it didn’t last a year...there was not a  _ massive  _ uproar.

 

‘But the young do not think of this,’ Washington thought as he walked to the old Trials arena, erected in the early 1800s.  He could see Edwards waiting outside the entrance, flexing his muscles and cracking his neck.

 

**That’s why the young are the young.  
**


	8. Ten Things You Need to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr, especially now that I set it up for asks!
> 
> red-shadow-writer-19
> 
> Warning! This chapter has description of violence and blood. Proceed with caution!

_ SUMMON ALL THE COURAGE YOU REQUIRE/  THEN COUNT… _

 

“...AND CHEESE!”  Lafayette’s phone flashed as he, Alex, and Aaron pulled their necklines down slightly to show off their bonding marks.  “Sending this to Papa.  I need to call him, but I’m so tired!”  The french omega laid back onto the small cot of pillows that had been set up in the Omega and Beta Tent and waved over a small teenager serving tea.  The tent was filled soft cots, pillows, and play areas for the small kits of all statuses.  The trio had staked out a corner for themselves next to one such play area, where a friendly old omega man was showing a book to his kits.

 

“And his is a human.  See how their are so small ears and so close to their head.  Isn’t that silly?”  he was cooing.

 

“They don’t have tails!” one kit said, pointing at the picture of the human in mild distress.

 

“No they don’t.  Good observation!”

 

Alex watched the scene with small wistful smile, a hand subconsciously running up and down his stomach.  In four and half months or so, he would have his own kit.  And he and Thomas could teach them about humans, and how to play the violin, and how to garden, and…

 

“Are you excited about being a parent?” Aaron asked, a small smirk on his face as the Omega jerked away from his thoughts.

 

“Nervous more than anything,” he confessed.  “We’ve buying some clothes here and there.  Diapers.  A stroller.  It gets a little more real each day.  And everyday I get more and more excited and terrified.  I really don’t want to suck at being this.”

 

The beta laughed.  “Now I can never imagine you failing at anything!  Especially when it comes to something you love!  Do you remember in college,” he turned to Lafayette was already grinning back knowingly, “when some asshole talked shit about you not going out with him?”

 

“The poor bastard probably had never met an omega that can talk that fast or that explicitly!”

 

The father omega coughed from the play area, his face marked with disapproval from the swearing.

 

“He had it coming!  That d-i-c-k wasn’t owed s-h-i-t just because he bought you a drink!”  The father scooped his kits and left, Alex watching them go somewhat apologetically.  “Will that be me?”

 

“The way you curse?  Your kit’s first word is going to be either ‘fuck’ or ‘antidisestablishmentarianism’.”  Lafayette said with a laugh.  His phone pinged.  “Probably John.  He went to the Human Defense League.  Swear, we find a new planet with stupid creatures killing each other already and that idiot has to join a cause to save them.  It’s turtles all over again.”  He looked peered at the phone.  “It’s Eliza.  ‘Is Alex with you?’  Not even a congratulations!”

 

“Tell her I’m comfortable and don’t want to go to the game booths.  But if she can bring some fried pickles that would be awesome!”

 

“Ew!”

 

“I liked them before I was pregnant, I love them even more now!”

 

The other omega just shook his head as he finished the responding text.  He had barely put his phone back on the pillow beside him when it pinged once more.  He frowned.  “‘Does he know about Thom?’  The hell?”

 

“I know a lot about Thomas.  For one he hates being called Thom,” but Alex sat up, his ears twitching nervously.

 

Lafayette texted back, this time keeping his phone in his hands.  But it didn’t ping.  Aaron’s phone rang.  

 

“Aaron Burr-Madison speaking,” the beta answered smoothly.  A grin broke out onto his face.  “Hello, Love!  Yes we are still in the Omega and Beta Tent.  We were just thinking about getting some foo-  Alex?  Yes he’s here too.  We haven’t see Thomas in about twenty or thirty minutes.  Wh-”

 

“ALEX!” Peggy burst in, her yellow spaghetti strap shirt and jeans earning her a few glares from several of the festival goers.  John followed closely behind looking just as worried.  “THERE YOU ARE!  We’ve been looking all over for you!  Do you know Alex?!  Are you okay with this?!”

 

“Pipe down!” someone called and John let out a growl in warning.

 

“Am I okay with what?!”  Alex asked, his hands protectively going around his stomach.

 

“It’s Thomas!” John panted.  He looked unsure of what to say next.  

 

“We need to go.”  Aaron spoke, putting down the phone, his eyes set and his expression serious.  “ **Thomas is at The Trials** .”  

 

**The Alpha stared back at the challenger and spat.  The cut in their left shoulder throbbed but it only added to their fury.  The challenger’s eyes bled, partially from the scratch that Omega had dealt them but also from blow that the Alpha had just sent them.**

 

**The challenger growled, but it wasn’t as strong as it was before.  Still a threat.  Just slower now.  Weaker.  “My o-omega..”**

 

**“No.”  The Alpha could taste blood, but they weren’t sure whose it was anymore.  “Never.”  They could hear people calling their name in the distance.  The female alpha.  Their lifelong friend.  Their superior.  Some of their shouting was encouragement.  Others were not.  It didn’t matter.  It wouldn’t matter.  The other alpha swayed, the gash in their side bled a little more.**

 

**Ten more punches to their ribs, just to hear the bone snap.**

 

**Nine more dodges of bites and claws.**

 

**Eight well timed elbows.**

 

**Seven strikes he didn’t see coming (they wouldn’t matter either soon).**

 

**Six fist fulls of hairs.**

 

**Five hits to the nose, that breaks oh so satisfyingly.**

 

**Four coughs of blood to the face.**

 

**Three words of mercy.  The Alpha ignores them.**

 

**Two hands wrapped around a throat.**

 

**One final squeeze.**

 

“THOMAS!  ENOUGH!”

 

**“NOT YET!  NOT UNTIL HE KNOWS-”**

 

“HE’S DEAD THOMAS!”

 

Thomas blinked.  The corpse of Edwards dropped from his bloodstained hands, one blue eye staring out into nothing.  He could hear Edwards’s friends shouting curses and going to get an Estate official.  The Alpha looked up at James in shock, the other looking back with the same expression.  “I…”

 

Washington was there, his eyes sad as he looked at the younger Alpha.  Maria was beside him, her face unreadable, waiting for her superiors.

 

“I…,”  Thomas didn’t know what to say.

 

“Thomas?” 

 

**The Alpha heard their mate’s voice and looked past everyone.  Their ears perked before falling to his head, submissively.**

 

Alex walked upon the scene in mix of horror and  **pride** . The Alpha was kneeling over the crumbled form of what had been Lawrence Edwards, though one could hardly recognize him from what was left of his face.  Thomas was shaking, his eye’s fluctuating between slits and their normal soft brown pupils.  The Omega crept forward, his hand on his pregnant belly.  

 

“Thomas?” he repeated.

 

“A-Alex.  I.  I..won.  I won.”

 

The world was quiet for a moment as the two stared at one another.

 

“MAKE WAY FOR THE ESTATE ALPHA!” someone called as a small group approached the gathering around ‘Edwards’.

 

_ Well, this should be fun. _


	9. Oceans Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out some awesome art by openmynded on Tumblr (especially the great Alpha Thomas from the last chapter) and some random thoughts from myself on red-shadow-wolf-19.

_ The Father rules the Family.  The District rules the District.  The Estate rules the Pack.  The Pack rules the Father.  In the end, we simply rule each other. _

 

It was Washington who bowed his head first; as President of the District there was no need to take a knee or prostrate himself.  James and Aaron were second, completely insync as they went to one knee and baring their necks.  Maria looked to be struggling but she followed suit, placing a hand on hand on Eliza’s back in comfort (the woman had thrown herself in the complete submissive position and was weeping quietly into the ground).  Hercules went slowly to his knee, taking Peggy with him who also sought to comfort her older sister.  Lafayette and John did their best to remain defiant as the Estate Alpha approached, but went into their respective submission stances all the same.  Alex could not lay flat due to pregnancy, so he knelt and placed his head completely on the ground.  His hand though, went immediately to Thomas’s tail.  It was gesture kits, but the small touch was a comfort.

 

The Estate Alpha and his small entourage finally arrived, surveying the scene.  He sniffed, his blue eyes flicking over the body, the Alpha, and the small gathering in distaste.  “Well?” his voice was high and shrill for someone who held so much power, but there was still a note of authority to do it.  “What happened here, Washington?”

 

“My Alpha,” the President said, stepping forward with his head still lowered, “Edwards-”

 

“The dead one?”

 

“Y-yes.  He challenged Thomas here-”

 

“Your Secretary of the District?”

 

“T-that is correct.  He challenged, or more precise to say-”

 

“Do be precise, Washington.  A military alpha is dead.”

 

It was strange to have someone interrupting the President like this.  It made everyone in the group feel small, like they were all children again being scolded for fighting in the schoolyard.   _ The only difference was the smell of blood… _

 

Washington took a deep breath and continued.  “For the last few weeks, Lawrence Edwards had been harassing Thomas Jefferson.  Challenging him and threatening to take his Omega.”  The Omega in question sucked in breath and squeezed his Alpha’s tail.  “We had been dealing this civilly, but tonight it escalated-”

 

“I can see that much at least,” the Estate Alpha snorted, turning to Thomas.  “Well?  What did Edwards do this evening?  Besides die, I mean.”

 

Thomas opened his mouth but no words at first came out.  He had only been in the presence of Estate Alpha’s a few times in his life, and never under these dire of circumstances.  It took a few attempts, each time the superior would slightly encourage him like a father with a kit.  Finally, “He threatened my Mate directly, sir.  I couldn’t let that stand.  I-I...didn’t mean to...”

 

There was a sigh.  “They never do.  Nature plays these funny tricks on us; gives us all this power but also gives us reason to know it is wrong.”  The Estate Alpha turned back to a woman to his right.  “Every year.  At least one death.  And we always miss it.  You would think just one year…” Another sigh.  “What do you think, love?” This time he turned to his left to another male.  

 

“Seems like there are a lot factors leading up this,” the other Estate Alpha said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

 

“Can’t be light on him because he has a story though, George,” the woman warned.

 

“Can’t be too harsh.  He has a kit on the way,” the man said, waving a hand towards Alexander.  “And it’s the Festival!  You said it yourself, it happens every year!  Last time we gave the alpha involved a year!  And he didn’t even properly challenge the poor bastard he killed!

 

George peered once more at the scene.  He turned to the District President.  “Do you have proof of these threats that Edwards made?”

 

“Not on me, but yes.  They can be retrieved whenever you wish.”

 

A nod.  “Little omega.”  Alex didn’t need to look up know that this was being directed at him.  He raised his head nervously, to look into the deceptively comforting face of the Estate Alpha.  “My, you are a lovely thing.  No wonder you have alpha’s chasing and fighting for you.”  The Omega squirmed in discomfort but said nothing.  “Looks to be around five months, you think Samuel?  Vanessa?”

 

Samuel hummed his agreement and Vanessa just shrugged.

 

George gave one last tuneless thoughtful hum before clapping his hands.  “Washington, I would like those threats to me as soon as possible.  As well as any witnesses.  For now, I think a month or so in The Estate cells would be in order for Mr Jefferson.”

 

“WHAT?!” several heads popped up from their bowing.

 

“YOU CAN’T!” Thomas cried, as few Estate Alphas began to advance.

 

“THOMAS!” Alex cried and immediately hugged his Alpha’s neck tightly.  Thomas in turn clung to his small mate, burying his head into the Bonding Mark he had made.  The Estate Alphas were moved, but waved their guards on.   Law and order and all that.

 

The Alpha was yanked out his Omega’s grasp.  He struggled, but instinct told him not bite.  These were their betters after all.  He was dragged to his feet and hauled away, twisting in the arms that clutched him to get one last look at his mate.

 

Alex reached out for his Mate as he got smaller and smaller with distance.  He sobbed and pleaded with anyone ANYONE to return him, not caring of Lafayette who had dragged himself to his knees to try to comfort him.  His voice only grew louder the more of his friends tried to usher him away.

 

Samuel made a noise of disgust

 

“Will someone  _ please shut her up!” _

 

_ Rachel ignored the Estate Alpha, to the best of an omega’s ability.  Her tearful eyes were facing her landlord, the once seemingly kind older Alpha.  “You called The Estate?  I am not a Runaway!  You know that!  Tell them that!” _

 

_ The landlord put out his hands defensively.  “I am truly sorry, but I need someone who will actually pay rent for this space or help with my trading business.  Having a housekeeper is nice, but I see no reason I should be giving over such a large space for a single omega and her kits!  I have a family of my own to consider, Rachel!” _

 

_ Alex watched from the kitchen table with his older brother, the meal they had been eating going cold as they watched.  He whimpered, fear coursing through him.  His brother kicked his chair in annoyance but Rachel was over to him in a moment. _

 

_ “I will be alright, my Kitten.   _ Everything will be alright. _ ” _

 

_ One of the Estate Alpha looked sympathetically at the small Omega kit.  “It will be alright, young one.  You will have a lot of friends there!  And there is a school and a church, and such lovely food.” _

 

_ Rachel sent the alpha a glare and the kit could feel her displeasure.  He nuzzled into her, trying to seek comfort.  The omega woman, nuzzled back, drawing in her oldest kit as well as the three sunk to the floor.   _

 

_ The landlord’s voice was gentle as tried to comfort the three, as the Estate Alphas grew impatiently closer.  “This is the law, Rachel.  It is best for the kits.  You’ll see.  And once they get older, they can apply to leave and find their own way in the world.  See?   _ It’s only temporary.”

 

Lafayette did his best to keep his voice light as spoke, running his hands over his dearest friend’s arms but it was obvious Alex was not listening.  They were back in the apartment.  Well, they were back at Lafayette and Hercules’s apartment.  The Omega had broke down even more when they tried to bring him home.  Now they were all squashed into small living room that the French omega this afternoon had thought would be filled with happy people, celebrating his bonding.  Now it felt like a funeral.  

 

Now it was quiet.

 

For just a moment.

 

_ A yellow sky as morning broke over the island. _

 

Alex whimpered and curled into ball the best he could with his pregnant belly.  Everyone heard the low sob and the whispered chant as he cried.

 

_ “I want Thomas.”  _


	10. It's Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19, and check out openmynded for some awesome art!

_ An omega alone is a pitiful sight to behold.  Even more so, if they are mated and alone. _

 

James walked into the apartment, shaking off a bit of rain and his over coat and hat.  He could hear the T.V news in the living room talking about the upcoming midterm elections.  Other District Senators, heath plan controversies, and the future presidential race: oh my!

 

Aaron popped his head over the couch to look down the hallway at his mate.  “James?  Are you just getting in, Love?”

 

“Just some last minute things at the office about Bill 95687.  Nothing to worry about,” the alpha walked to his beta and gave a small kiss to the creased brow.  They kept their foreheads touching for a moment, enjoying the feeling of closeness and intimacy.  But they couldn’t only worry about themselves all day.  “Has he eaten?”

 

The beta sighed, searching for James’s hand.  “Yes.  I even made got him to take a shower.”  For the last few weeks since  **The Trials** , Alexander had been staying with James and Aaron.  And everyday for those last few weeks, Alexander had been barely there.  If Aaron put food in front of him, he ate.  If James drove him to work, he sat at his desk and did his work methodically.  If Lafayette picked him up for a doctor’s appointment, he sat on the examining table barely speaking.  The small Omega simply existed, only ever speaking when…

 

There was a cough from the hallway.  The mated pair looked up to see Hamilton, dressed with hair and ears still slightly damp from his shower.  “Um.  Sorry...Am I?  Should I come back…”

 

Aaron stood, parting from his alpha.  “No, it’s fine Alex.  Do you want to go to the apartment to work on the nest?”

 

Alex nodded, his eyes dull as he looked back at this oldest friend.

 

Aaron nodded back, a little too vigorously.  “Let me get my coat and shoes.  You should put on something warmer.  It’s raining out there.”  Alex didn’t budge.  “I’ll look for your sweatshirt, then.”

 

James sneezed, startling Aaron.  Alex barely flinched.  “I’ll drive you both.”

 

“Love, you just got home!  You haven’t even eaten-”

 

“And I’m sure I can manage to not eat me tail for a few more hours!  Now go get ready!”

 

The drive was one of the most unnerving of James’s life.  The radio softly spoke NPR (‘Today in the Pack of Syria..’) and the windshield wipers noisily slicked rain away, but somehow all of that added to a weird deafening silence.  The weird deafening silence of Alexander Hamilton, who sat in the back of the car, hands and eyes hovering over his large pregnant belly.  James cast a side look at his mate, who looked back at the Omega in concern.  

 

“Is the heat getting back that way?” James asked, trying to dispel the unease.  Hamilton shrugged.  The alpha turned up the heat anyway.  “What do you think of the midterm elections?  Anyone catch your eye?”  Hamilton shrugged.  NPR began to talk about a new study about depression.  Aaron turned the station to Golden Oldies.   _ At last/  My Alpha is coming home… _ Hamilton whimpered.  James switched the radio off entirely.

 

Alexander’s apartment building had never looked so unwelcoming when they arrived.  They sat in the car for a moment just to stare at it, as though the apartment was some enemy that would leave if they stared long enough.  It didn’t.  

 

The landlady beta was almost civil as they walked in.  “Having an Alpha in The Estate lock up ain’t an excuse for being late with rent, you know.”  Almost civil.

 

The apartment was cold when they entered, so still and lifeless.  Lafayette or Hercules had obviously been by, evident by the mail that was stacked neatly on the table beside a note that read ‘We will talk to the land bitch for you’.

 

Alex ignored it all, clutching the bag of fabric he held tighter and heading towards the bedroom.  He moved like an automaton with his movements so slow and plodding.  It broke Aaron’s heart.

 

“D-do you need any help?” he asked, feeling awkward simply standing around like he usually did during these near daily pilgrimages.

 

Alex turned.  He shrugged.

 

“Holy crap!” James said, staring at the landline answering machine in shock.  “Eighty-five messages!  When was the last time you checked any of these?”  Alex looked blankly at him.  Aaron glared.  James coughed apologetically.  “I can listen to them, take down notes.”  Another blank stare.  “Do that now, shall I?”  

 

“Let’s get to that nest,” Aaron said, his voice betraying none of the exasperation he felt at that moment.  

 

They walked to the bedroom and Aaron was taken aback.  In the span of few weeks Alex had pushed the bed to the side, taken off the mattress and laid it on the floor, and surrounded it with pillows, blankets, random pieces of clothing, and even towels.  It was indeed more than large enough for a couple to sleep in but it looked extremely too big for one kit.  Aaron could remember the nest his mother and father had raised him in.  It had always been small, snug, and safe.  He shook his head as watched Alex take a pillow out of the nest to kneel on, placing the bag of fabric down and begin the process of lacing the new items into the walls and flooring of the nest.

 

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Aaron asked nervously.  

 

Alex didn’t look around at all, simply doing his task.

 

“YOUR BROTHER CALLED!  SAYS HE’LL BE IN THE DISTRICT AROUND THE WINTER!  WANTS TO SEE THE KIT!” James called from the living room.

 

The beta looked around the bedroom, feeling like he was intruding onto something private.  There was a bag of stuffed animals and soft toys in the corner, most likely a gift from Eliza and Peggy.  “Maybe we should put some toys in the nest.  I know it’s early, but I read an article that says that kits respond better to toys that already smell like their nests.”

 

Alex said nothing, only moving into the nest to work on the interior.

 

“I THINK THIS IS ONE IS ONE OF LAFAYETTE’S DADS?!  I DON’T KNOW FRENCH BUT I THINK HE IS ASKING ABOUT THE BONDING CEREMONY!  EITHER THAT OR...hold on...YEAH IT’S ABOUT THE BONDING!”

 

He hated standing still when Alex looked so miserable.  He walked over to the bag of stuffies and picked it up, approaching the nest.

 

**The Omega felt the beta enter the nest.  They twisted around, letting out a low warning hiss, their ears and tail straight in warning.  Claws clutched the piece of fabric they were holding tightly as their stared the other.**

 

**The beta knew immediately their error.  They dropped the bag and exited the nest slowly, letting out little apologetic chirps.**

 

Alex blinked.  “Sorry,” he said, his voice flat as he shuffled to the bag of stuffies Aaron had dropped.  “It’s just...I want it to be perfect.  For when he gets back.  If he-”

 

“He will come back!”  Aaron soothed, keeping a respectful distance from the nest, but still leaning over to show his willingness to comfort the Omega.  “You’ll see!”

 

The Omega shook his head.  “It’s just hard.  Part of me knows that, but I keep thinking...remembering…”  He didn’t need to explain.  

 

There was a knock on the door, and the pair turned.  James stood nervously.

 

“Um.  There was a message.  From today.  From The Estate.”

 

Alex’s ears twitched.  “Thomas?”

 

James nodded.  

 

_ There was beat in time.  One beat of a heart.  A tick of a clock.  A shaky breath in and out.    _

 

“He’s being released tomorrow.”

  
_ A sob of relief. _


	11. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come by Tumblr red-shadow-wolf-19 for some awesome art that was submitted! If you would like to submit art or asks, don't be afraid to! Next chapter will be the last chapter of this part of the series, as well as an announcement.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of blood and claustrophobia.

_ For what is an omega good for? Companionship?  Reproduction? A source of beauty?  All these things are secondary to the most essential function that an omega provides… _

 

“Really Jemmy!  I’m fine!  Please stop hovering!” Jefferson shook his head as the little alpha ignored him and continued to check his eyes, ears, and hands for traces for his animalist side.  A few military alphas were still yelling from the break room for him to come out of his office, and ‘face them like he had faced Edwards’.  Stupid.  Stupid.  Stupid.  “There is always going to be people going to goad me because of what  **happened** .  No reason to make them feel like they have cause for concern.”

 

James clucked his tongue, sounding far too much like his mother for anyone’s taste.  “Still.  Until those goons transfer, we should-”

 

“Ignore anyone connected to that  **jackass** .  Let Washington handle it.”  The Alpha tossed his head head again, and finally the smaller man threw up his hands in surrender.  “It’s been three weeks-”

 

“Barely three weeks.”

 

“Three weeks home, and I would like the benefit of the doubt that I am not going to rampaging around the office and... **dispatching** anyone who talks about Alex without my leave.”

 

“That would be a little hard now,” Madison smiled.  “With him being on nesting leave already.”

 

Jefferson could not help but chuckle at that as he packed up to leave for the day.  It seemed the day after he  **returned** the little Omega had finally let the full surge of pregnancy hormones take him.  Mood swings, strange food cravings, and protective nesting nature all came to hit the small proud man all at once.  Washington had gently pushed him into taking the time a few weeks early, though it had not been without some tears and hisses.  

 

Thomas, for his part, had to admit he was enjoying finding this side of the Omega rather adorable if not fascinating.  Each day had been an adventure when he had walked into the apartment.  One day he had found a very active and excitable Alex on all fours in the kitchen, desparately trying to clean a three year old stain in the corner (‘John said he had cleaned it all up!  And he didn’t!  And all I can smell is that!  Can’t you?!  Please don’t think I’m crazy.’).  A few days later he had walked into a near battle scene with Eliza and Alex hunched over what had been a board game (‘You CHEATED!  You can’t possibly have that much money to buy that many houses!  And how the hell did you get Boardwalk?!’)

 

Today was no different.

 

“Hey now?!  What’s with all these tears?” the Alpha said, throwing his briefcase to the side.

 

Lafayette was beside the weeping Omega, looking as though he didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh.  “We were watching  _ Chopped _ .  And there was this cute beta and…”

 

“A-and t-they were going to use the prize m-mon..priz-ze money f-f-f-f,” Alex looked as though he was going to collapse.

 

“For supporting the Phillia Soo Orphanage,” Hercules supplied, doing his friendly duty and filming the pregnant Omega as he finally broke down and sobbed.  “Oh, and some alpha got chopped.”

 

“He forgot the seaweed, or something silly like that,” Lafayette said, waving a hand dismissively at the T.V where the show in question still played.

 

Alex made a small keening noise of distress.  Thomas just smiled.  “I think I can handle it from here you two.”

 

“But we were going to have our own Chopped competition!” the french omega looked indignant but stood up anyway.

 

“And watch Alex freak out about smells!” Hercules was still filming, now more intent on filming the other Alpha.  The Alpha sent him a  **look** .  “Tomorrow, then.” And with a flourish and a ‘coward’ from the taller omega, the couple was out the door.

 

Thomas smiled down at the Omega still whimpering on the couch.  He slide in next to him, smiling indulgently as immediately Alex curled up next to him.  “Was that the reason you started crying?  Because someone got ‘chopped’ and someone else was going to give some money to an orphanage?”

 

“Sort of.”  Alex admitted, wiping his suddenly mostly dry eyes.  “That, and James texted and said you were on your way home.”  The Omega looked up into his eyes, a fire burning deep in those mocha pools.  “I just needed a polite way to get them to leave..so…”

 

Oh.

 

The Alpha purred, licking his lips.  He leaned forward, smiling when Alex early did the same, catching the Omega’s rosebud bud mouth into a blinding kiss.  He ghosted his hands over the large swell of Alex’s belly, feeling that touch of pride that one gets to know their mate was pregnant with their kit.  Alex moaned and his tongue sought out the heat of smaller man’s mouth with little prompting.  

 

Hamilton became his air, his second skin, his one heart, and he worshipped every inch of him.  Or as much as he could.  The doctor had warned that these final weeks would mean no penetration that could harm the kit.  But on his knees, staring up with eyes that would put any star to shame and lips scarlet around Thomas’s cock was one of the Alpha’s favorite pictures of Alex.  And Alex could say the same about the taller man, though his view was somewhat (a lot) obstructed by his belly.  But Jefferson would hum, and lick that  **one** **_spot_ ** , and god if that didn’t make him float, what would.  

 

“Ready for bed,” he afterwards, a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

 

Thomas who had been smiling like the happiest man alive from his place on the floor watching T.V felt his smile falter.  “I-I suppose…”

 

_ He had come to hate the night time here. _

 

_ He could hear the sobbing, coming from the Omega barracks right outside his window.  The probably had it worse than him.  But, still…  He could smell his cell mates’ stink as though it was right on top of him.  This place was too SMALL.  There was NOwhere to hide.  They had beaten him to the corner. _

 

_ The corner and the window and the small bit of fresh air.  Fresh air that came with omega’s crying.  He could smell blood.  He could feces and urine and pus and dried slick...lost hopes, broken dreams.  It was so cold.  Was he going to die here?  He could feel Edwards’s last spasm and smell his blood.  They hadn’t let him shower.  He felt filthy.  If Alexander ever saw him again...his poor Omega...he would be so scared...he probably was scared now...alone… _

 

_ “Hey!” A large Alpha crawled close to him.  He didn’t have to come far.  THEY WERE SO PACKED IN HERE.  He couldn’t breathe.  He needed air.  He needed space.  “My turn at the window!” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ “No?  Fuck you, pal!  We all need the fucking window!”  He could hear the claws coming for him. _

 

“I SAID NO!” Thomas punched the invisible attacker, sweating profusely into the nest.  

 

“Thomas!” Alex was up too, holding his large belly with one hand as the other reached for his mate.

 

“I needed the window!”  The Alpha was babbling.  His mind racing a million miles a minute.  He was still in that _ place _ .  “I needed to  **protect** you.  I didn’t know I  _ killed  _ him.  Jemmy had to tell me!  And then...oh god the  **STINK** !  I could  **hear** ...all I could  **think** about...I  **_wanted_ ** to with  **_you_ ** !  I needed  **AIR** !  I needed  **YOU** !  I needed…”

 

Alex watched the Alpha struggle, caught between three places.  Three times.  He knew that  **smell** .  He knew that  **place** .  He knew that  **sound** .  He knew that  **_need_ ** .  

 

He knew what to do.

 

“Thomas, please forgive me.”

 

“What-”

 

Alex leaned over, the best he could do with his pregnant stomach, and bit juncture of Thomas’s shoulder and neck.  When the Alpha had done this to him, he had been transported to wondrous state of being away from all the bad things, making him feel like he was dancing among the stars.  For Thomas, it brought him back to the apartment and the nest his pregnant mate had so painstakingly built for them and their offspring.

 

The Omega finally released his jaws and went back to kneeling, looking nervously at the other.  “D-did that help?”

 

The Alpha took a deep cleansing breath in.  “Y-yeah.  Did the Om-”

 

“No.  I just thought…It worked for me.  So...”

 

“Well it worked.  Do you know what also works for me?”

 

“A bath?” Alex smiled.

 

“Or watching  _ Frozen  _ while eating dill pickles.”

 

The Omega laughed, his ears twitching all the while.  Thomas smiled and scooped him out of the nest.

 

_ They could face this together.   _


	12. The Third Law

The first time Alex thought he was going into labor, everything had worked perfectly.  Thomas been there, able to grab his ‘go’ back from the suitcase and they both ran down the flights of stairs to his car (first tip off that this was not true labor should have been he had been able to run now that he thinks back).  They had arrived at the birthing center and been moved to a small room, as the doctor and nurses fussed over Alex and his belly.  After several uneventful hours, the doctors declared it a false labor and sent the couple home.

 

“It felt so real!” Alex had said as they drove home, the ‘pain’ he had been feeling a few hours earlier gone and a distant memory.

 

“You are nearing your last week or so,” Thomas said thoughtfully.  They say this is typical of young Omegas so far along.”

 

“Have you been reading all those birthing and parenting books Aaron has been sending?”

 

The Alpha shrugged.  “I’ll give him this.  That beta is prepared for being a parent.  Or at least, an exam on being a parent.”

 

The second time was not as photo finish, but it still ran ever so smoothly.  Alex had been out with Peggy and John at one of their many social justice organizations when he had felt what he had assumed was labor.  He had been able to wait until the end of the lecture about omega and beta wage equality before getting Peggy’s attention.  The beta had been near panicking but was able to get Alex smoothly out of the meeting and call Thomas from the office.  They met at the hospital, John a few minutes late after running to the apartment for the overnight bag.  Once again a few hours of nothing.  A doctor telling them to go home.  An apology to two betas.  The pair waved it away; the Omega felt he was in labor.  He would know better than anyone what that felt like.

 

They were wrong.  

 

It started with a back twinge.  A small annoyance that no matter how he sat or stood would not go away.  Nothing concerning yet.  He sent Thomas to work with a kiss and promised soup for dinner.  An hour or so later the twinge had developed into a full ache around the lower back.  Nothing to worry about.  Years of typing hunched over his desk and months of pregnancy had caught up with him.  At eleven he should take the chicken, began to make the broth…

 

At 11:07, Lafayette was jerked away from his laptop.  The joys of being working in the foreign office is one could work at home in their favorite lounge pants and shirt.  He stared at the door, still being hammered as though someone’s life depended on it.  Frowning, he left the small niche of blankets he had compiled around the couch and when to answer it.  

 

Alexander Hamilton stood, red in the face and sweating with his ears out.  He was clutching his belly as tears slid down his cheeks.  The Omega opened his face to speak, but another contraction cut him off and he nearly sunk to his knees in agony as he howled.

 

“F-Fuck…,” Lafayette swore, backing his way back into this apartment.

 

“L-Laf...I n-neeAAAeed you to take me tOOOOOOOOOOO the hospital!”  Alex clutched the doorframe in distress.

 

The other omega looked nervously around, hoping his mate would materialize to help.  No such luck.  “Okay...um...okay...what...what…,”

 

“GOOOOOOOOO….bAAAg...please make it stop,” the Omega looked so pained, his face screwed up as he tried to breathe through the pain.  

 

“What?”

 

“Goooooo bag!  Overnight ba-a-a-a-a-ag!  Hall closet!”

 

“Shouldn’t you have grabbed it before knocking on my door?”

 

“It’s too heavy!  And you know,” Alex made to gesture at his belly but instead clutched at it as another contraction came on.

 

“How far apart are they?” Lafayette asked, remembering vaguely this was important.

 

“FUCK WHEN I AM I SUPPOSED TO COUNT GILBERT!” 

 

It was all downhill from there.

 

Thomas had been back to back meetings.  There was bill to introduce that would give tax incentives to farmers, something that was near and dear to his heart growing up in District 10.  It was one of those projects that come along that grab you and make you see it to completion, no matter how tedious.  And it was tedious.  Jefferson and Madison had been meeting with different District leaders, senators, their assistants, farmer unions, etc, etc.  All of them came with their own idea for the bill.  All left with a some sort of compromise.  But to get there had taken a lot of brown nosing and quiet glares.  And not so subtle reminders in some cases that the Alpha had recently gotten out of The Estate Cells.  That seemed to work well.

 

“I really don’t think Washington would approve of you letting your claws out during a meeting to make a point,” James said, as they watched one senator practically run for the door when the meeting concluded.

 

“Hey, I am just using the tools I was given,” Thomas said with chuckle.  He turned to the clock it.  “It’s half past noon.  We should start thinking about lunch.”

 

“Oh, does the warrior need to feast on the finest meet?” teased the smaller man.  The two laughed as the phone rang.  James leaned across the meeting table and turned on the speaker.  “This is Madis-”

 

There was a scream of pain and french curse.  The Alphas looked at one another worriedly.  

 

“Jam-James,” Lafayette could clearly be heard now, though they could vaguely hear someone in the background as well as whimpering.  “One moment.”  The french voice was suddenly distant. “He’s in labor you fucking prick! That’s why we said the hospital!  He is not going to shut up!  In fact, Alex sweetheart, if you can SCREAM MORE!” Lafayette turned back to the phone, his voice sickly sweet.  “So how was your day?”

 

“Alexander is in labor!” Thomas pulled the entire phone close to his chest, nearly unplugging it.

 

“Ah!  You are there!  Yes!  It took us an hour to get down the stairs of the apartment.  I didn’t feel confident to carry your precious, and they seemed quite sure they could do it on their own.  Oh, and the landlady is very upset.  Alex’s water broke all over her welcome mat.  Now we are in a cab going to the hospital WITH THE WORSE CABBIE IN THE DISTRICT!  So if you could possibly meet us-”

 

“Laf?”

 

“Yes James?”

 

“Thomas has been gone since you said yes.”

 

“Well someone needs to tell him that he owes the landlady a new welcome mat.”

 

It was an absolute mess getting to the hospital.

 

There was so much traffic, and Thomas’s hands shook the entire time.  James had agreed to drive him, but he was beginning to think that the Alpha would have preferred running there instead.  He tried to lighten the mood by recounting the information about the landlady’s welcome mat, but was only got a curt nod for his trouble.  

 

They finally arrived at the hospital only to be told by a very bored omega that, “No Alexander Hamilton-Jefferson had arrived.”

 

“They can’t still be in traffic?” James said, as they walked out to the front of the building.

 

Thomas was just about to recount all of Alex’s false labors, before his phone rang and he answered it.  

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Elizabeth Schuyler screamed.

 

Both men were taken aback.  They had never heard the woman scream.  “Uh, the hospital?”

 

“The hell you are!  Alex is fully dilated and they are starting to tell him to push!”

 

“County said he wasn’t checked in.”

 

“Diggs County?  Or Odom County?  Because we are at Odom!”

 

“But the doctor…”

 

“The cabbie went to the nearest hospital.  GET OVER HERE JEFFERSON!” and the line went dead, leaving the Alpha staring blankly into nothing.

 

James sighed.  “It’s never easy with you two, is it?”

 

Never.

 

Thomas and James finally arrived forty minutes later, rushing past the check in desk to the delivery family room.  The Washingtons had beaten them, holding balloons of several colors and sizes.  Lafayette and Hercules each clutched one another, only letting go to hug Thomas as he entered the small room.  It was Eliza and Maria who saw the panic in his eyes of being so crowded and opened the window to let in some more air.  Peggy and John each held flowers, already launching into their prepared speech that they were not going to give the child a status gendered gift.  It was one large family.

 

“Mr. Jefferson?” a small nurse was at the doorway.

 

Thomas could barely speak.  He only nodded.

 

The nurse smiled warmly.  “Can you follow me?” he said, waving his hand.  They walked down a corridor, past the birthing rooms. 

 

“Is Alex okay?” The Alpha asked as he watched the rooms come and go.

 

“Oh, he is more than okay I should think,” the nurse said.  “Very smooth birth.”

 

Room 431.  The nurse stopped, and waved once more for Thomas to enter.

 

Afternoon sunlight was streaming in from a window.  The room was large and smelled clean with a touch of that familiar scent that Thomas had come to find so comforting.  On the bed with three small bundles, propped up was Alex, lightly dozing.  He stirred as soon as Thomas was in arm’s length.

 

“Thomas?” his voice was soft, only a tad bit of scratchy from all the yelling he had probably done.

 

“I’m here,” Thomas sunk to the bed, kissing his mate on the forehead.  He looked at the three bundles, which also had began to wriggle.  “Well?  Are you going to introduce me?”

 

Alex smiled, looking at the man he love and then back to his kits.  He stroked the bundle on his right.  “This is the eldest.  John Aaron.  Johnny, I think for short.”  Johnny’s yawned and snuggled closer to Papa.  “And this one.  This little troublemaker, is James Lafayette.”  Alex smiled fondly down at the kit on his left.  The small ears twitched in acknowledgement of the name and the parents chuckled.

 

“And this one?” Thomas asked, a hand stroking the center bundle.

 

Alex looked up at the Alpha, almost challengingly.  “Her name is Rachel Elizabeth.”  He looked down back at the little girl, her ears smaller than the rest.  “If that is-”

 

Thomas leaned down  and kissed the Omega once more, followed by kissing each of the kits in turn before kissing Alex once more.

 

“That is perfect.  Our little one’s are perfect.  And we’ll protect and love them.”

 

“Together?”

 

_ “I would not have it any other way, my Little Alex.”   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Third Law. I hope you enjoy it. There will be a sequel. And a Winter Holiday one-shot. So keep a look out for that. I will be doing some world building and answering questions on Tumblr, so never be afraid to stop by. 
> 
> This fic began as series of asks that two people had. So please go thank openmynded and cosmic-darikano on Tumblr. 
> 
> This was also an exercise to show myself that my writing, nonacademic writing that is, was something besides friends would enjoy reading. Thank you for the vote of confidence.
> 
> And now to work on my next fic. It will be a very different setting. Very different. Same pairing.
> 
> Keep a look out:
> 
> Fathoms Below


End file.
